What happened after Wild Life
by Fleppy85
Summary: The "Wild life" case is closed and Sara is home, writing an email to Gil.


Who would have thought that they ever have a case with a killer couple like the last one. One killer with four legs and one with wings. A cat and a parrot. Sara didn't want to believe it first, couldn't understand why there weren't any traces of a third person in the apartment of the elderly couple. And when there was no evidence that the man killed the woman and slipped in the bath, she was about to give up. God, she had acted like a nutcase when she was with Doc Robins. The poor man had problems to stop her babbling. A cat and a parrot. What a crazy case.

Like most times after her shift, she sat on her computer and wrote a long email to Gil. He was still in France, still teaching in Paris. She missed him. More than she was able to write down with words. And she knew, he felt the same. She had visited him two weeks ago, they had spent a week together in France, went down to the south coast. Like it should be when you're a married couple. The goodbye had hurt. It always did. And it seemed to get worse with every week they lived like this. But both knew, none of the other would be happy if they stayed in Paris or Vegas. Gil liked to teach, Sara enjoyed her job. They found a way to work it out, it wasn't easy all the time, but they managed somehow.

_Dear Gil,_

I just arrived home after Greg and me closed a very strange case. We were investigating the death of an elderly couple. First we thought a burglar killed them, then it looked like he killed her, but at the end there was no evidence for a third person or that the husband killed the wife even when they argued a lot. I'm not sure if you ever had a killer with more than two legs or rather no legs at all. The couple had a cat and parrot. Both animals fought a lot, like their owners, and that was what killed the couple. The man had the parrot on his shoulder when he was in the shower. The cat wanted to take the opportunity, tried to catch the parrot through the shower curtain. It got the man, who slipped, hit his head on the wall and the water tap, lost consciousness and drowned. The parrot got angry and when the woman had a look what was going on in the bathroom, it chased her through the apartment. She had been cutting vegetables and fell on her flight not only on a glass table but also into her knife. After that the parrot called 911 and flew back in his cage, closed the door, the cat took off and Greg and me arrived with a lot of ideas what might have happened, but not the right one.

_It sounds so crazy __– even now when I write about it, I still can't believe it. _

_Cases like that bring a little smile in my face __and makes it a little bit easier to cope without you. You have no idea how much I miss you every day and I know, it's hard for you and me to find words for that, what we feel for each other. Lately I read a lot of poetry, Shakespeare. It's like I hear your voice when I read it, it brings you closer to me. These poems give my feelings for you words, some of them describe them very good. I found one poem – not of Shakespeare - I want to write down for you because it shows exactly what I feel about you. About us:_

_Everybody is looking for someone_

_Someone who makes you happy_

_You can find this one in strangest co__untries_

_Countries you never known before_

_Some find this one in the neighborhood_

_Some at the place they work_

_Who can deny this special wish_

_To find someone like this_

_Who makes you flying with love_

_Some find this one just for a little moment_

_Some for the r__est of their life_

_You can find this one in the endless heaven_

_In stars, sun and moonlight_

_You find this one in the deepest friendship_

_This one, who'll dies for you tonight_

_And you know what I mean_

_When I say, I've found this special one_

_Who makes me flying__ with love_

_Nothing is impossible_

_When you're in love_

_You can climb on every tree_

_And when you love_

_Never let it go_

'_Cause it makes you happy_

_Well for me is it every day we grow together _

_To see the mystical moonlight in your faces_

_To know that you really__ love me_

_In every situation, in every place_

_All the love that you only me show_

_All the love that makes you mine_

_We can fly without wings_

'_Cause we are flying with love_

_Yeah we are flying with love_

_And with your love my life begins_

_Without it, it will end_

_We are flying with love_

_With all the love we give_

_We are flying with love_

_Your love, Gil, makes me strong. It makes me survive the days, it's the reason why I'm still able to work in the job I love. No matter how much I miss you, no matter how much I want to be with you, I know you love me, I know, your love is with me. And I know, you feel the same for me. Right now we're apart but I know there'll be a time when we'll be together again. I don't know when this time is, nor do I know if it will be in Paris or Las Vegas, but I know, it will be one day in a special place. And I know we'll be happy there. _

_There are two more months to go until I fly back to Paris. I bought a __calendar and cross off one day every morning. Like a child when it's waiting for Christmas. But you're better than all the Christmas I had in my life so I'm even more nervous. _

_I'll go to bed now but my thought will go with this email. I hope you feel my arms and my kisses when you read this. _

_I love you_

_Always and forever_

_Sara_


End file.
